Ahsoka's Anguish
by CC-2224 Commander Cody
Summary: One-shot Sequel to my last Fanfic "The Execution of Barriss Offee" so i recommend reading that before this one. Centered upon Ahsoka and Anakin meeting once more. set Post Season 5 finale. first of a group of interlinked one-shots i have planned. hope you all enjoy.


**A/N: I would like to thank Katierosefun for her review on "The Execution of Barriss Offee" which gave me the spark to write this little sort of sequel. Also a big thank-you to anyone who reads and enjoys my writings, it makes writing them all worthwhile :)****  
**

Ahsoka's Anguish

Ahsoka's PoV:

The last month had been the most difficult of my Life. After leaving the Jedi Order I had tried to survive on my own but I quickly realised that I didn't have the first idea of how to survive in the Civilian world, I could survive Battalions of Battle droids, encounters with Dooku, Grievous and Ventress but I found it impossible to survive on the Street alone. I ended up hungry alone and scared for my safety, so I found myself asking my old friend Riyo Chuchi for assistance, which she was only too happy to give. she has arranged for me to go to Shili, my Homeworld to begin anew as I needed to be well away from Coruscant and the Temple.

When Barriss' execution had been announced for the morning that I left, I realised that I needed to see her again, to let her know that I had forgiven her for framing me for her crimes. I may not forgive her crimes themselves but for framing me I had forgiven her for. So here I sit atop a wall overlooking the Execution Ground waiting for her to appear. I feel like I had been Stabbed through the heart when I see my former master Anakin Skywalker, whom I had not seen since that emotional goodbye on the Temple steps a month ago. An even worse feeling came when I saw my beloved Captain Rex sitting next to him whom I never gotten the chance to say goodbye to which I regret to no end, just once more I'd love to be held in his arms like so many nights aboard the Resolute between missions.

As Barriss was led onto the Execution ground and tied to a post at the far end I felt pity for the poor girl as I felt her emotions out in the Force and sensing her broken heart as her secret Partner and Rex's best friend Commander Cody was commanding the Firing Squad. As the clones took aim I sent a force message to her _'look up'_ and she did, as our eyes met and we both felt mutual pity and sorrow for each other our minds and emotions linked _'I forgive you Barriss' _I mentally told her as the clones fired never giving her the chance to reply to me. As the blaster bolts from the firing squads rifles hit my now redeemed friend I felt her pain and my mental barriers dropped as I ran away from the execution ground projecting the pain, loss and misery into the force not realising who I was projecting it all to...

Anakin's PoV:

In the month that had passed since Ahsoka had left the Order, the Temple and my life; things had not gone well for me at all. The council had re-deployed me and the 501st straight back to Cato Neimoidia to continue with the invasion, it had been almost as bad a bloodbath as campaigns like Teth and Umbara for Rex and the 501st so we were eventually withdrawn after I had been severely injured. I couldn't take the risks I once did seeing as no one was watching my back anymore. I missed Snips, every night I would lay awake looking at her empty bunk next to mine and I would cry myself to sleep. I'd wake up with tears still in my eyes so I had obviously cried in my sleep for the closest thing I ever had to a Sister. not even the time I had spent with my wife Padme' was enough to fully consol me. I looked over to Rex, I knew 'His little 'sokie' meant something else entirely to him. they both thought they were sneaky finding all the blind spots and hidey holes aboard the Resolute to spend intimate time together but I found out almost right away as did most of the 501st.

Barriss was led onto the Execution ground our eyes met and i shot her the most venomous look I could, I hope she felt how satisfied her death would make me seeing as she was the reason that snips left. she babbled out some line about her loving Kenobi's command clone "Cody" I made a note to ask Rex about it and she also said about how she regretted hurting snips and wishing she could have framed someone else. it took all my self control not to go and disembowel the traitor myself. As the firing squad prepared to fire Barriss looked off into the sky, probably hoping for some miraculous rescue I scoffed at the very thought.

Commander Cody gave the "FIRE" command to end Barriss' life and I felt satisfied for a split second until I felt a wave of Pain and sadness hit me through the force that left me breathless, at first I thought I had tapped into Cody's emotions but i realised that they were being projected through the bond I shared with... "Ahsoka!" my eyes went wide as I stood up and raced out of the clearing allowing the force to guide me to my snips. Rex tried to keep out with me yelling out for me to stop but I merely force enhanced my speed and let him lag behind "Rex head back to the Barracks, I'll explain later" I called to him as he stopped trying to keep up with me. I could sense Ahsoka was close and that she was also in immense emotional pain. She was hiding in an Alley way, I could hear her whimpers and sobs I slowly made my way further into the Alley "Snips, it's me Skyguy... "

Ahsoka's PoV:

I had ran as quick as my legs would carry me away from that horrible scene that was the Execution ground so many people showing joy at the death of another it had sickened me. my legs eventually gave out in this small dark alley and there I just sobbed, reliving my memories of Barriss; Geonosis, the medical frigate and all the times we had spent downtime together at the temple or at various bases and ships on the rare occasions that Master Unduli and Master Skywalker were assigned to the same missions. though the memory that stuck out most was when we were stuck in the super tank buried under the Geonosis weapons factory, and how we gave each other strength and the will power not to panic and eventually survive. As I curl up and sob I hear a Voice call over to me from the entrance to the alley "Snips, it's me Skyguy".  
"Master is it really you?" I choke out before I could stop myself referring to him as 'Master'. he moved closer to me until he was right next to me.  
"yeah snips it is really me, I could feel your pain in the force and I followed it here" he replied softly as he scooped me up in his arms and I sobbed into his shoulder.  
"Barriss didn't deserve to die, she had repented and defeated the dark in her. I could tell because in her final moments our minds and emotions melded and bonded, I could feel her coming back to the light and I could feel how much regret she had for her actions" I managed to choke out

I let all my emotions flow freely which just ended in more tears. Anakin merely scoffed at the mention of the executed Mirilian.  
"Snips she betrayed the republic, the Order, and she tried to have you be the one to face the firing squad not her. She is beyond forgiveness in my opinion" his voice angry at Barriss.  
"Skyguy, no one felt more betrayed at her than me, and I wasn't sure i could forgive her until i was sitting on the high wall watching her execution, but please believe me she had been redeemed in the force." I replied with all sincerity.

Anakin's PoV:

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing from Ahsoka, she was Forgiving the person that nearly caused her death for a crime she never committed "Snips after what she said in her confession, I find it extremely unlikely that she would ever redeem." by now Ahsoka had stopped sobbing and was regaining a little composure. She managed a weak smile "no matter what mistakes or poor decisions you make or how far into the dark you fall. so long as at least one person believes redemption is possible then there is hope for even for the most far gone souls" she wriggled out of my grip and dusted herself off. "I err... got to get going, my flight leaves soon. I guess I'll see you around sometime if I ever return back to this planet" she said to me in a pained voice as she turned to leave.  
"Wait Snips you're leaving? where to?" I called out after her as I ran up beside her.  
she stopped and turned to face me "I' am sorry but I can't tell you, my position hasn't changed since we last met, I need to do this without you. But someday we will meet again of that I' am sure" she leaned up and planted a small kiss on my cheek and turned away from me once more. in a last ditch effort to keep her in my life just a few seconds longer I yelled once more "what did you mean when you said you knew that I wanted to leave the Order and walk away?" she turned towards me and smiled "Say hi to Padme' for me will you Skyguy?" she said a cheerful voice I hadn't heard her use for a long time. With that final confirmation that she knew my deepest secret she was gone from my sight and gone from my life, maybe never to return.

Ahsoka's PoV:

I quickly ducked back to Senator Chuchi's residence to grab the few possessions I had accumulated in the month since I left the Order. afterwards I made for the Space port and after a few rudimentary security checks I boarded the _New Dawn _it was a fitting Name I thought for a ship that would take me to the dawn of a new chapter in my life, one without the Jedi, without the war and without Anakin or Rex.

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one-shots I had been wanting to write for sometime but could never really find the spark of inspiration I needed. I sincerely hope my readers enjoy this as much as they seem to have enjoyed my last 2 fanfics :)**


End file.
